Always There (Jercy)
by skittlespercyj
Summary: Jason Grace has been crushing on Percy Jackson since he met him in the 9th grade. He never thought he had a chance with him and those thoughts were confirmed when Percy got into a relationship. Will Percy ever realize that Jason has always been there for him?
1. Chapter 1: Beach Crushing

I sit back in the lounge chair, the sun beating down on my skin as I absorb the light. Behind my RayBans, I have been watching a particular dark-haired and green-eyed boy secretly. Percy was a few feet away on the sandy beach, playing volleyball with a few other people who had started a game wearing only a pair of green swim shorts. I stare as Percy puts out his arms and bumps the volleyball foreward, his arm and and leg muscles flexing as he moves.

 _Calm yourself, Jason._

"Hey, Jason." Beside me, Piper and Nico are standing up from their seats

"Yeah?" I push down my sunglasses, looking at the brunette girl who is standing in her dark pink bikini which has been drawing the eyes of multiple guys around us since we got here,

"Want some ice cream? Nico and I are about to go get some." I look over at the smaller boy who is dressed in black swim shorts, dark hair scattered all over his head.

"Uh, no thanks." They nod and walk off, leaving me alone.

I turn back in the direction of the volleyball net, sighing as I continue to watch Percy play. My crush on him was something that I've been keeping from everyone, something that I had to hide from everyone in order to keep the peace in our social group and not cause problems.

Besides, Percy liked dark, brooding, smaller guys like Nico and I am the exact opposite of that, so there's no point in confessing.

I shake myself out of my thoughts and look to see Percy approaching me with a grin (that always seemed to be there) on his face. I can't help but let my eyes scan over his delectable body. It was lean, tan, had six pack, and, well, delectable.

"Hey, Jason," Percy greets as he takes a spot on the lounge chair by me. I wipe my mouth to check for any drool.

"H-hey, why aren't you playing anymore?" I gesture over to the beach, trying to ignore my increased heart rate.

"The girl who brought the ball had to go and there wasn't another one to use." I watch as Percy glances over in the direction Piper and Nico went before looking back at me. "Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Y-yeah, sure." I look at him nervously, wondering what he'd want to tell me that he'd have to be so secretive about.

"So, this weekend, I'm throwing a surprise birthday party for Nico at my house and I just wanted to make sure you could come. It's gonna be around five."

I can feel my face fall at his announcement, but I quickly replace it with a smile. "Oh, yeah, sure. Of course I can come." Percy grins.

"Great!" He turns to lay on his back, slipping his sunglasses down to cover his beautiful sea green eyes and I sigh, doing the same to my blue ones.

A few minutes later, Piper and Nico come back, both holding ice cream cones. Piper has strawberry and Nico has two different cones, one vanilla, and the other blue moon which is most likely for Percy.

Nico walks over to Percy and hands him his cone, which he accepts with a smile. I watch as Nico leans down and quickly pecks his boyfriend's lips, but as he moves back, Percy leans up to catch them again and they kiss for a few seconds longer.

"Thanks, babe."

Frowning, I look away from the sight and internally scream in frustration as I regret putting myself in this situation.

 _There was nothing I could do._

 **A/N: Hey guys. So this is a fanfic that I decided to make because I was bored and wanted to write something fun.**

 **I don't exactly ship Jercy, not as much as I ship Percabeth, Solangelo, and Percico, but I felt like writing one about them.**


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Jealousy

It's Monday morning and I open my locker the grab my chemistry textbook. I've been dreading this day all weekend because it's going to be absolute torture for me. Like always, I have to watch from the sidelines as Percy gives all his attention to his boyfriend and try not to let jealously overcome me as they do all those couple things.

Ever since Percy came out as bisexual at the beginning of the school year, I'd been hoping that it was my chance to get together with him, but then that hope was demolished when he also announced that he was dating Nico, who had come out as gay in the seventh grade.

I push all those thoughts out of my head as I shut my locker and turn to see the two boys, who were previously on my mind, approaching me.

Percy was looking unbelievably hot like always in a tight Grey V-neck, bright aqua colored pants that were rolled up slightly, and grey Vans. His black hair was messy, but it suited him. He had his hand linked with Nico's who was dressed In dark colors like usual.

"Hey, Jason." Percy grins at me.

"Hey." I smile back, running a hand through my blonde hair nervously as I hope that he didn't catch me checking him out.

"Hi, Jason." Nico greets also. I look over at him, my smile faltering.

Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against the guy. I guess you can say that I'm just a little envious of what he has with Percy. I want that.

With Percy.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing really. You coming to my swim meet after school?" Did I mention that Percy is the captain of our school's swim team? I know, it's absolute torture to watch him for a whole hour as he moves around shirtless with water dripping down his body.

"Uh, yeah. O-of course. Wouldn't miss it." They nod and we all turn as Piper walks up to us, a guy who I don't recognize following behind her.

He was blonde, slightly tan, and had freckles scattered over his nose and the top of his cheeks. He had an athletic build and wore an orange T-shirt with a green sweatshirt on top and khaki shorts.

"Hey, guys. This is our new student, Will Solace. Will, this is Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, and Nico DiAngelo," Piper introduces.

We all reach out shake his hand in welcome. I watch as Will's eyes travel over to Nico and a small smile forms on his lips as his eyes spark with interest. I look and see Nico turn red as he also notices Will's look, and he moves closer to Percy's side, making him look away,

No one else seems to notice the exchange, so I do my best to brush it off as nothing. Besides, it wasn't my business.

"I'm gonna show him around the school, so I won't see you guys first period," Piper informs us and we nod.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask us, man." I look down and smile. Percy is so nice even when the person his kindness is directed at the person was just flirting with his boyfriend. That's one of the things I like about him.

"Thanks." Will waves and walks off with Piper, leaving me alone with Nico and Percy again.

"We'll catch you in class, Jason." Percy says to me, moving behind his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

"Where are we going?" Nico looks up at him questioningly, gasping when Percy leans down and starts biting and kissing his neck.

"Supply closet, there's something I wanna... Get," Percy says before biting his ear gently. Nico's eyes widen and he grabs his boyfriend's hand and drags him in the direction of the supply closet. As they move past, Percy pats my shoulder in goodbye.

I sigh, wincing at a slight pain in my chest that appears as I replay the scene that just occurred in my head.

 _Don't think about it..._

 **A** / **N: It's short, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long.**


	3. Chapter 3: Pool Planning

The sound of water splashing and the smell of chlorine fills my ears and nose as I walk through the doors of the swimming facility. The meet is happening in a few minutes and Piper, Nico, and I made it just in time with Will tagging along as each team is beginning to line up in front of their respective lanes.

We find a spot in the bleachers and I sit on one side of Piper while Nico sits on the other, Will next to him. They start off the meet announcing each team that's attending and then call out the first race which is when one member of each team performs a backstroke from one end of the pool to the other.

They go through each individual race before going to the relay races. Percy, being the best on the team, is anchor every time.

Lastly is the individual freestyle race and this time Percy is representing our school. I can't help but watch his muscular arms tear through the water as he moves and when he's coming out from underwater to get air he still looks hot while others look like fish out of water.

In the end Percy is the first to complete the race, putting our team in second place. We get up from our spots and walk over to him as he gets out of the pool, water dripping down his body in all different places. A drop trails down from his hair and down his abs, rolling down into his swim shorts and into an unseen place.

Piper smacks my arm. "You're drooling." I gape at her and she winks at me before putting on a grin and going to congratulate our friend.

After she pats his shoulder because she refused to hug him and ruin her new sweater, Percy moves over to me, grinning beautifully.

"Good job, man." I comment, trying to sound causal and not as if I was just (according to Piper) drooling over him.

"Thanks, Jase." He reaches out for my hand I take it as he pulls me into a bro hug and I feel my heart pounding as some warmth radiates off of him despite the coldness of the water.

I sigh as he pulls away and then all previous feelings of content are gone when Nico walks over and plants a kiss on Percy's lips. The taller boy's arms wrap around the smaller one's waist and they kiss for a few minutes before pulling away and grinning at each other.

"Good job, babe." I see Percy's face turn red at the pet name and my heart clenches as I realize how much he really likes Nico, maybe even _loves_.

We all decide to go out to lunch at the In-N-Out Burger down the street so we walk with Percy and Nico hand in hand up ahead, Piper talking with Annabeth (who she invited along) behind them, and me and Will walking quietly in the back.

I try my best not to look at the couple in front and instead look at the sidewalk below.

"So, how long have Nico and Percy been together?" Will speaks up.

I look up in surprise and he just raises an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"Since June," I reply.

"Eight months," he mumbles to himself. "So, not long?"

I shrug, wondering why he was asking these questions. "I guess not, but apparently they've liked each other for a while before that."

"That doesn't mean I don't have a chance with Nico." He looks at me with a smirk and a knowing look. "Or that you can't have a chance with Percy."

"Wh-what- I don't- I don't want a chance with Percy!" Will laughs loudly to cover up my exclamation and avoid Nico and Percy hearing.

"Of course you do, it's pretty obvious," He says.

 _Does everyone know?! First Piper, now Will!_

"Yeah well, I don't want to ruin their relationship because of my own selfish desire." Will nods.

"I never said you'd ruin it. They'd do that on their own. We'd just... assist."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"I don't know, is it?" He gives me a challenging look before walking into the food joint. I stand frozen outside.

Would sabotaging Percy's relationship with Nico really end well for me?


	4. Chapter 4: Mixed Feelings

We all go inside and take a seat in one of the booths. Percy, Nico, and Will sit on one side, Annabeth, and Piper, and I sit on the other. After we order, the girls jump into a conversation together and Will immediately grabs Nico's attention by talking to him. I look over at Percy to see him watching the two boys with a glint of jealousy in his eyes, so I divert his attention in a different direction.

"So, Percy," I begin, causing him to look at me with those amazing sea green eyes, "do anything interesting lately?"

He sits up. "Yeah, actually. I started taking sword fighting classes last week. My mom thought it'd be a good way to deal with my ADHD and I'm surprisingly good at it."

"That's sounds cool. Can I watch you sometime?"

His eyes light up as if no one had ever asked to see him sword fight before. "Yeah, sure, that'd be cool. How about Saturday? I have a class then." I nod. Just the thought of watching Percy fight with a sword makes my face heat up.

 _He_ _probably_ _looks_ _really_ _hot_ _when_ _he_ _fights_.

"Hey, Nico, you want to come to my sword fighting class this weekend?" Percy questions his boyfriend, biting his lip.

Nico turns to Percy after smacking Will's arm playfully because the blonde had stolen one of his fries. "Sorry, Perce. Will asked me to go see a movie with him and I already said yes."

Percy's face falls and his eyebrows furrow. "But you don't even like movies. You think they're cliché and overrated."

"Well maybe I'll start liking them. You gotta start somewhere, right?" Nico leans over and kisses his boyfriend's cheek quickly before turning back to Will.

I glance at the blonde and catch his eye. Will winks, smirking when he sees Percy's disappointed expression, and goes back to talking with Nico.

If this is what assisting the downfall of their relationship looks like, _I don't like what I see._

It's Saturday and if I said I wasn't nervous, I'd be lying. Percy and I barely ever hang out alone with just the two of us, especially since I developed a crush on him, so I really hope this turns out okay.

It was taking me too long to decide what to wear (I wanted to look good, of course), so I told my sister, Thalia, my situation since she knew about my crush on Percy, and she jumped at the opportunity to help.

After throwing me two articles of clothing and shooing me away to go put them on, she proceeds to explain the point of the clothes she picked.

"The superman shirt and its tightness accentuates your muscles, drawing Percy's eyes to them. The biker jeans give you the badass guy type look, which is sexy and will catch his attention also." She places her hands on her hips and examines me. "Perfect."

I slip on some random skater shoes and grab my phone on the way out, taking a deep breath before driving to the location Percy texted to me. _Let's do this._

The sound of swords hitting each other and moving through the air fills my ears and my eyes never leave Percy as I watch him move with speed and agility. He really was good at this.

A positive side to this is that he was wearing a muscle tank, giving me full eye access to his bulging muscles and tan arms. Even with sweat dripping down his face he looked amazing. _He always does._

Soon, the sparing session is over and the dark-haired boy walks over to where I'm sitting on a bench, picking up the water bottle beside me and taking a drink.

"So, what'd you think?" Percy asks me with a grin and the expression in his eyes showed that he really was interested in what I thought.

"That's was really cool. You did awesome." He blushes.

"Thanks, my teacher said he never had a student learn to sword fight as quick as I did. Maybe I should teach you sometime."

"Yeah, maybe when I get over my fear of sharp objects we'll talk." He laughs at this and I smile, loving the sound of it.

After Percy gets dismissed, we get in my car and drive back to his house, deciding to hang out in his room for a while. I sit on his carpet, nervously waiting for him to get back with the movies and snacks.

I've never been in his room before, much less the room of the guy I liked, but everything in here screamed "Percy Jackson". He had blue walls, posters of things relating to swimming, volleyball, and 'Finding Nemo', his favorite movie. He also had a real Trident leaning on the wall by his desk, which he told me was a gift from his birth dad, who knew of his love for Greek and Roman mythology and gave it to him for a birthday present.

The door swings open and Percy walks in, a tall stack of movies in one arm and in the other, bags of chips and candy and a bottle of soda hanging from a weak grip he had on the cap.

I stand up to help, but before I can get to him, he trips on a video game controller that was laying on the floor and falls foreward, dropping everything he was holding in the process.

He accidentally falls into me, pushing me down onto the ground, but managing not to crush me as he supports his weight with his hands on the floor by my head. His legs are positioned on the outside of mine, caging me in so he was basically straddling me, and our hips were pressed up against each other.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry!" His sea green eyes widen.

"I-It's okay, no one got hurt, so..." I trail off, finally realizing the position we're in and feel my face heat up. I try to avoid his gaze as I feel his eyes scanning my face.

Slowly I turn my head and we lock eyes for a second before he looks down at my mouth and I find myself staring at his pink lips. My mouth waters as he licks them before pulling the bottom lip in between his teeth and I desperately will myself not to get too excited in the land down under.

I notice his face moving closer and closer to mine and my heart starts thumping loudly in my chest.

 _Is Percy about to kiss me?! Oh my gods! I'm not ready for this!_

Just when our lips are about to touch, I press the palm of my hand on his chest, stopping him from getting any closer. His eyes meet mine with a questioning gaze and I sigh.

"P-Percy, you have a boyfriend, and I don't want to let you do something you might regret." He takes in my words and immediately gets off me, sitting up with his head in between his knees and fingers gripping his dark hair tightly.

"Oh, gods. I can't believe I- I'm so sorry, Jason. I just- I don't- agh!" I frown, hating to see Percy like this.

I place a hand on his back and move it in circles, knowing that it'll probably help him calm down and get his thoughts together.

"It's just that Nico doesn't pay any attention to me anymore. He's always talking and hanging out with Will. He barely even kisses me anymore and when he does, it's either on the cheek or a quick peck on the lips. I don't know what's happening to us, or how to fix it." He lifts his head up and I see that there are tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" He shakes his head, wiping his face with his hands and sniffling.

"N-no. I'm scared he'll think I'm being ridiculous, or that he'll break up with me. I really love him, Jase, or at least, I thought I did."

"Just because you made a simple mistake, or almost did, doesn't mean you don't love him." As much as it hurt to say it, it was true. "Love makes people do crazy and stupid things. You should talk to him on Monday, see if you can work it out before things get bad enough to that it's unfixable."

Percy turns to look at me, his eyes glinting with an emotion I can't quite pinpoint. "Jason I...," I raise an eyebrow at him and he sighs, a weak smile appearing on his face. "Uh, thanks."

"No problem. Now, shall we get to watching those movies?" I get up when he nods, picking them up off the floor, and trying to shake off the disappointment I'm feeling for the kiss between us that never happened.

 _You did the right thing._


	5. Chapter 5: The Downfall

It's Monday afternoon and I slowly take the books I need out of my locker, trying to look busy as I wait for Percy, who texted me, saying I should wait for him here. He didn't say why, just that he needed my help and the gods know I'd do anything to help him.

Just as I close my locker, a familiar darker haired and green-eyes boy appears by my side.

"Hey, Jase, thanks for waiting." He grins and I smile back, trying to calm my racing heartbeat.

"Yeah, sure. So, what do you need help with?" He scratches the back of his neck and avoids my eyes, looking pretty nervous. "Perce?"

"Okay, so you know how to told me to talk to Nico about our relationship today?" I nod. "Well, I haven't quite done it yet. I've been avoiding him all day and I just texted him and he said he's in the music room, so I'd really appreciate it if you came with me."

"Why?" It wouldn't be exactly pleasant to watch my crush talk to his boyfriend about their relationship problems.

"Because I'm really nervous and you being there would help me a lot." He looks at me with pleading puppy dog eyes and I sigh, not being able to resist.

"Fine, I'll go with you." He grins and places a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"Thanks man." When he starts walking in the direction of the music room, his hand falls off my shoulder, leaving behind a tingling feeling. I follow behind him, trying to ignore it.

As we go, I can't help but stare at Percy's ass. He's wearing tight dark blue jeans that really show off its roundness and I quickly avert my eyes, worried that he might feel my stare and catch me eye-raping him.

I wonder how this will turn out. Will Nico understand how Percy is feeling and pay more attention to him and will their relationship keep going strong? Or will he decide that they aren't right for each other and break up with him? As much as I want it to be the latter, I would hate for Percy to become broken hearted after the break up, seeing how much he loves Nico and it wouldn't do me any good.

I groan internally, running a hand through my blonde hair and smiling at the boy beside me as we stop I front of the music room doors. The faint sound of a guitar strumming can be heard from where we are and I wonder who that could be because Nico doesn't play any instruments.

As soon as it stops, Percy pushes open the door and his jaw drops. I peek over his shoulder, first curious, then shocked. Sitting a few feet away are Nico and Will, lips locked in a passionate embrace.

"N-Nico?" The sound of Percy's pain-filled voice makes my chest hurt and I look over at him to see his eyes glossed over with tears. Both boys pull away and look in our direction, Nico with and expression of guilt and Will with a smug one. I glare at him and he shrugs as if he had taken no part in this.

"P-Percy-I-uh-it's not-"

"Don't- don't tell me "it's not what it looks like" because it's exactly what it looks like. How could you cheat on me?! After all we've been through together, you still go and kiss another guy behind my back?! If you didn't want to be with me anymore, you could've at least told me and maybe it would've hurt a little less." He whispers the last part and the heartbroken expression on his face, I doubt it.

"I'm sorry, Perce! I was going to tell you, I swear, I just didn't know how and-"

"Stop, just stop. I don't want to hear it anymore. I hope you have fun with your new boyfriend because we're done." He turns away and runs down the hall, disappearing behind the corner.

I look and watch as Nico sits with his head in his hands and Will places a hand on his back, moving it around comfortingly. The blonde looks up at me with a smirk and winks. I just glare once more and leave, running after my heartbroken crush.

I find Percy in the first place I go check for him: the pool. He's changed into a pair of swim shorts (he keeps them in his locker just in case) and is swimming laps back and forth, probably as a way to help himself deal with his current situation.

I move forward and take a seat on the wet tile floor beside the pool, not really caring if I got my jeans wet or anything. I sit there quietly, waiting until Percy is ready to talk or just leave.

After he swims a few laps, he resurfaces And moves over, standing in the water in front of me. I know I've mentioned this before but he looks absolutely delicious with water dripping all over his body.

Percy sets his arms on the tile floor and rests his head on top of them, looking past me with a sad glint in his eyes.

"I used to think that Nico and I would be together for a really long time. I thought he loved me like I loved him, but little did I know he'd ditch me for the next guy that showed interest in him. What did I do wrong, Jason?"

"Honestly, Percy? Nothing. You showed Nico that you liked him a lot, threw him a birthday party, took him on awesome dates, but some people are just not meant for each other. Seeing what just happened, if Will hadn't shown up, it would've been another guy. Heck, maybe you would've realized you had feelings for someone else."

Me, perhaps...

Percy chuckles. "The crazy thing is, I think I do."

My face falls at that, but I put on a shaky smile. "R-really, who?"

His sea green eyes stare up at me and I stare back as he lifts up his wet arm and places his hand at the back of my neck, pulling me closer. I can feel his breath on my lips and my heart thumps erratically in my chest.

"You," he whispers right before our lips connect.

A sharp pain shoots through my forehead as I walk right into the door leading to the pool. I curse under my breath and massage my head with my hand, wincing. I look around in confusion as I realize I'm in the hallway and not making out with my crush.

Did I just imagine all that? How long have I been walking?

When I glance in the pool, Percy is getting out and wiping his hair and face with a towel. I groan as I push the door open, making my way to him.

"I knew I'd find you here."

"Yeah," he replies, sending me a sad smile. "I just needed to clear my head a bit."

"I understand that. How are you holding up?" He shrugs and we walk towards to locker rooms so he can grabs his backpack and clothes.

"It hurts, a lot, but part of me isn't has heartbroken as I thought I would be. I think I just thought I was in love with Nico because he was the first guy that showed an interest in me when I came out. I may have really liked him, but I don't think it was love."

At this I internally sigh in relief at the fact that it won't be long before Percy gets over the breakup and Nico and moves on and also wonder that if I had told Percy I liked him earlier, would he have developed some feelings for me?

"Do you want to come over again and play some video games?" I look over at Percy who is staring with hopeful eyes and I immediately nod, making him grin. "Great, let's go."

And as we walk to his place, I can't help but selfishly be glad that Will showed up and grabbed Nico's attention, clearing the way for me to have a chance with my crush.

 **Okay, so sorry for the long wait, I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **I think this is just going to be a short story so it's going to be over in one or two chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6: New Start

It's been about a month since Percy and Nico broke up and in that time, Percy has slowly gotten over Nico and he and I have gotten closer. Every Friday he and I stay over at one of our houses, alternating every week. Today we are spending the night at my place and I already have a huge stash of junk food sitting next to the Tv and video game console in my room.

As I'm grabbing a six pack of Sprite from the refrigerator, the doorbell rings, making my heart immediately thump louder in my chest. This happens every time as my mind makes me think that something will happen between Percy and I during the time we hang out, but each time I'm disappointed.

Sighing, I go to open the door, smiling at a grinning Percy standing on the other side.

"Hey, man, you ready for a fun night?" He asks, and I nod, moving aside to let him in. As he moves, I can't help but stare at his muscular arms that are on display underneath his muscle tank and how they flex when he walks.

We walk up to my bedroom and plop down on the floor in front of the TV, setting up the gaming system and picking out which one to play first. We play in silence for about thirty minutes before Percy speaks up.

"You know that kid Leo from wood shop class? The one that's always making all these cool things?" I glance at him briefly to see his eyes still on the screen.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, he asked me out this morning and-" He stops talking when my player on the screen gets shot and looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Dude!"

"S-sorry, what were you saying, though?"

"Well, Leo asked me out this morning and I said yes, so **now** I'm really nervous because our date is tomorrow and I haven't been on a first date in a long time."

This can't be happening. Just when he was available and I was working up the nerve to make a move, he moves on to someone else. I can't let him get away this time because if he does, I don't think I'd be able to bear watching him with another guy again.

"Percy,"

"What?" I look up to find his sea green eyes staring at me and I look away so I won't chicken out.

"You can't go out with Leo."

"Why?"

"Because- because I like you, okay? I've liked you for a really long time and watching you with Nico was really hard to do, and I don't think I'd be able to do it again. It's okay if you don't feel the same, I just really needed to get it out there."

Slowly, I lift my head up to gauge his reaction and I stare in confusion at the grin on his face.

"That's good, because I like you too." My eyes widen and then all of a sudden, his lips are on mine and we're kissing.

I'm kissing Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson is kissing me.

Holy Hera, is this a dream?!

I've always wondered how Percy's lips would feel, but I never thought I'd be getting to find out first hand. They are as soft as I imagined and the feeling of them moving against mine is the best in the world.

When he pulls away, my face heats up at his smile and intense gaze. "Wha-What about Leo, though?" I finally ask, my voice quiet.

"I made that up. Piper said I should try to make you jealous to see if you'd admit to liking me and it worked." I silently thank Piper for that even thought I should've manned up and made a move earlier.

"How long have you liked me?"

"Honestly? I started having feelings for you while I was still with Nico. I loved Nico of course, but a part of me was drawn to you, but I pushed those feelings away because I didn't know how to address them. After Nico and I broke up, I thought about it and realized how you've always been there for me and have been an awesome friend and those feelings resurfaced, only this time I decided to do something about it."

"So you think you're fully over Nico?"

"No, I know I am and that's because of you. So, Jason Grace, will you go on a date with me?"

I think we all know what my answer was, the question is did we ever get together?

"Yes."

 **Sorry for for not uploading in so long. I feel so bad, but here's the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


End file.
